This Maid of Mine
by Ikoter
Summary: This maid of mine... SFW.


**PART ONE:**

I placed my golden pen down.

I had finally finished signing all thirty seven reports on Kalamanda's redesign concept, all of which I approved.

The money wasn't being taken from my pockets, after all. Didn't want to hinder progress where I hardly even contributed to it.

I leaned back on my leather chair and let out a deep breath of air.

It had taken me hours to read all of the implications, only to make sure I did not have to pay extravagant sums of money without my consent.

"Have you finished yet, Master?" The servant spoke.

I had turned my head ninety degrees to the left. Her name was Nidalee and she wore a maid outfit.

Her hair was long and black, tied into a single knot to the back of the head. Her face was beautiful, green eyes, emerald gem at the top of her forehead.

Her skin was tan. The body she possessed was that of a beauty. Marvelous in all her aspects, a woman worth ten.

She stood on her feet, in a pose with her hands forward, slightly bowed. Her head was tilted left, probably out of curiosity. She had kept me silent company throughout my work, a thing which was unusual for her.

Nidalee… She was gifted to me by Lord Karamazov six days ago, whom was a close friend of mine. Apparently, she had been some kind of fighter in a league of some sort.

As I heard, everything came crumbling down.

The so called 'Institute of War' went chaotic when internal conflict happened. Frankly, I had no idea how things turned out. Everything was a mess and in shambles.

The one thing which I knew for certain was that there was a blood bath.

The so called 'champions' were caught in the dispute between aptly named 'summoners' and… Few of them survived.

Those that did were left to fend for themselves.

The city in which I resided since birth, Damacia, currently had a treaty with its rival, Noxus. It was more of a cease fire than anything else.

I was one of the representatives.

Many important people such as Lord Karamazov, Count Vladimir, Baron Akatosh from both Damacia and Noxus were putting a lot of strain on me.

Nobody knew for certain whether or not the war was to resume. Not with prince Jarvan's and grand general Swain's death.

I was part of those whom desired society to prosper, like in Piltover. A pity I never managed to leave Damacia and this conflict for good.

Where was I… I cocked my head back forward and stared blankly at the white ceiling. A golden chandelier with numerous candles hung there.

What was I going to do?

I, Duke Gerhart of Damacia, was one of the last remaining pillars of hope for the yet thriving city.

But I felt as if everything was starting to fall apart here as well. Order was beginning to fade in this leaderless city.

"Master, isn't it time for your bath?" Hrr… Time.

I pulled out a pendant made of gold and opened its cover. A clock showed.

Seven forty five.

Time had taken me by surprise. It was a good thing I had already served dinner. I planned to grab a quick bath and then some sleep. The next day had all the chances of presenting difficulty.

Without having said a single word, I used my hands to push the comfortable leather chair away from the expensive wooden desk. I never ate nor drank anything there. In my mind, it was always designated as a workplace, where I earned lots of money.

I got up and started walking. The maid followed.

To my left was a wall with five tall windows that provided ample view over Damacia in all its splendor. I could always open said windows and obtain access to a balcony. Right now was dark outside.

As I went forward, I arrived at a mirror as tall as myself, in the corner of the room.

I was a good looking man if I could say so myself. Twenty eight years, not too young, not too old. The color of my eyes was blue. My hair was medium to short length, jet black in color, and fully oriented backwards. No beard.

A long, white, fancy nobleman coat adorned my being. Its buttons and trim were golden. There was a pocket at my chest, above the heart. It had a small towel in it.

There was a red pillow like bit of material at my neck, sticking out from under the coat.

My trousers were blue, but they were hardly visible. So were my gold trimmed shoes.

I was one tall bastard. The maid's height only reached up to my chin.

Some certainly thought: 'He must have a great and loving family!'

… The answer was no.

My wife, Catherine, a blond haired beauty, had left me more than two years ago. She told me that I was always busy, didn't accord her enough attention, and couldn't create a lasting relationship between the two of us.

That mirror never truly managed to hide the red dress in the opposite side of the room. I could always see it with the corner of my eye.

The dress stood on clothing support, a long stick with arms which held vestments.

Even if it was lifeless, I could always see Catherine wearing it.

Was this proof of misery?

 **PART TWO:**

There were many great things in my mansion and the bathing room was one of them. Its diameter was around fifteen meters wide.

Most of the room consisted of a pool, deep on two levels.

High water ground, where one could sit on their back and bathe casually.

Low water ground, where I could swim as if I was in a deep lake somewhere.

To the right side of a pool was a blue crystal that stored hot water. When someone infused a bit of mana into it, the crystal released its liquid from its lower half, and it did not stop until its upper half was submerged.

This was useful for any pool design.

When the bathing was done, someone had to use their mana on the crystal once more, for it to suck up the water and clean it for further use.

As it happened, the only one who could operate the device was Nidalee.

At that moment I sat at the edge of the pool, thinking. My clothes lay on a table close to the wall behind me.

Opposite of me, in the roof, was a small half a meter wide ventilation duct through which hot air could leave the comfort of my mansion.

"Master, I'm here." I did not need to guess who it was.

I was however impressed by the flawless performance with which she entered my bathroom: the silence of a cat.

Just as she'd done in previous nights, Nidalee came in naked. She entered the pool to my left.

At that point I was glad I wasn't fat. Neither too skinny nor too enormous.

My eyes were closed, I was facing downwards, more out of tiredness than anything else.

My maid had a habit of washing me personally. She'd grab a soap, a sponge and would grind them against my back, chest, arms, legs, that sort of stuff.

But that night, something changed.

I did not at all feel a sponge or a soap. Something was rather… Soft and round…

"Master, how is this?" She was using her impressive bosom to wash me.

"Pleasant." I wasn't going to lie about it.

And so things proceeded: my maid was using her gracious body in combination with soap to clean me.

Quite the nobleman, wasn't I?

However, my nether reaches were denied access.

When the washing was done, I found myself leaned backwards against the edge of the pond. Nidalee sat besides me. Her eyes were closed and her head rested on my left shoulder.

I could hear her breathing and could tell she was exhausted. The whole day, just like everyday, she was busy cleaning the house, making food and all that sort of nonsense I could not bring myself to do and required a maid for.

The water was rather hot. It most certainly contributed to her exhaustion by washing me in this sort of environment.

I had decided to be graceful, and had drove my hands under Nidalee's slick figure.

With a sturdy motion, I sat up and pulled my maid out of the water.

Since the room temperature was rather high, I left her at the edge of the pond, on the stone floor. She was going to have no problem since she wasn't even asleep.

Her entire body was revealed to me, and I could now see fully why it was worth ten.

The only form of clothing she wore was woman undergarment. But since I did not long for female parts, I turned away and went about finding a towel to dry myself.

 **PART THREE:**

My chambers were impressive. In the middle was a mighty bed, made for two, that supported its own roof. Its linen was of the color dark blue.

I stood in front of my personal mirror. My clothing included a white coat meant for sleeping, a pocket at chest level with a small towel in it for personal use.

I really liked white, blue and gold colors.

Just like in past days, my maid waited relatively close by, in case I had an order for her.

"Have you packed your things yet?" I was furrowing my neck pillow.

"… W-What?" She asked, feinting confusion.

"Your things. I know you saw the paper on my desk. The one about your departure." I'd said in a cold and stern voice.

I then turned to my left, where she stood.

Her legs started trembling. 'He knows' could be read all over her expression.

Lord Karamazov arrived with Nidalee at my door step six days ago, during a Tuesday. He knew I lacked somewhat competent servants. I only had two guards at my front door.

Seeing as I had no other option, I accepted. But most importantly, I did it because it cost me nothing.

So why was I now wishing for this Nidalee person to go away?

In the first few days of her service, the maid was rather reluctant to do work. Wouldn't clean the house, prepared half decent meals… And she broke a vase.

Since then, I completed a resignation paper to Karamazov for her return. But, as the contract stated, at least one week of service had to have passed before departure could happen.

I could only guess she saw the paper a day after I decided to complete it.

As a response, she started working properly. She cleaned the house, made great meals, worked towards my betterment.

All of that sounded great, didn't it?

There was no longer a need for the paper to be completed and the maid to leave, right?

Wrong.

When a principle was started, and a point made, it had to be completed. Such was the way business worked.

The case with Nidalee was the exact same with that of a broken sword: what hope did a desperate soldier have of fixing a faulty weapon on a battle field? He already discarded it upon seeing its uselessness.

What good did it do to him if the warrior was dead the next second?

"M… Mister Gerhart." Hmm… I hadn't heard her call me such since she first got here.

Her feet were trembling, indeed. Nidalee's face was pointed downwards, without allowing me to look her in the eyes.

Was she crying? If so, her tears were staining my carpet.

"P-Please…" The words she spoke held visible sorrow in them. "… Don-Don't throw me away…" And she was forcing words out throw a swollen throat.

"Why?" With her face down, she approached me.

Nidalee's hands touched and grabbed onto my coat, but almost devoid of force.

"… I've… I've nowhere to go…" Pulling the 'I have no home to return to' card? "My… My only options were to… To either work in Damacia or Noxus… To be either a maid or a prostitute…"

This still didn't change anything, but was my heart made of stone? Then again, she could have been lying about everything.

I raised my head, closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Let go of my coat." With some hesitation, Nidalee had done as was told and backed away a step.

If I were to look now, I was certain I would see her flushed visage. She didn't say a word as seconds passed by us.

The bed was behind me. To my right was the mirror.

To my left waited a stylish clock as tall as I. It was always a pleasure to watch the thing tick. By this time, it no doubt indicated eight thirty, if not more.

I opened my eyes and lowered my visage.

"I have decided. I shall call an old expert maid over." Nidalee wanted to speak, but was silenced by my continuation. "Grelod is her name, and she shall teach you how to be a proper maid."

After a moment for everything to fall into place, my servant's face reddened with joy, and she let out tears of happiness. "Yes!" An energetic 'yes' was her only response.

I pulled out my towel and offered it to her. "Wipe your eyes."

She took it without hesitation and I looked at her. Somehow things worked out, didn't they?

After she offered it back, Nidalee approached, drove her frail arms around me and hugged. "Thank you." She'd say.

But I corrected: "Thank you Master."

And she continued: "Master." Obviously joyful.

"Now let go. I'm to wake up early tomorrow and I want to sleep."

She'd done as I commanded. I moved and tucked myself into the bedding.

Nidalee had proceeded to extinguish the candles which light up my room. When she'd gotten to the big golden chandelier- yes, I was rich as heck -she only clapped her hands twice to make them darken. Obviously magic.

As the only light came in from outside the door to my room, my maid waited by the entrance. She was hesitant to close it, and looked back at me somewhat thankful. I did not say a word.

Nidalee did in fact close the door. But two seconds later, through the darkness, I spotted her emerald eyes on the other side of the bed.

"Can I… Sleep next to Master?" She asked happily.

"… Sure."

 **THE END**


End file.
